Cosas Crueles
by LadyKirimi
Summary: Luego de Derrotar al malvado De Rido, Yuki y Kaname esta en la mansión Kuran, Pero Yuki aun tiene un pequeño afecto Al Sexy De Zero, Kaname intenta calmar sus deseos por el cuerpo de Su querida Hermana y trata de no dañarla ni asustarla, Una enfermiza Relación Entre yuki Y Kaname!


**Nota: **Es mi prime Fic, No me critiquen Mucho porfis! Espero amenos un Review aunque sea negativo owo! Eh escrito demasiados Fic de SasuxSaku 3! Erans uper Largos casi parecía un libro, lamentablemente se me echo a perder el maldito notebook! Y Pss! Desaparecieron D: Casi me muero Je… Bueno espero que Le Guste!

**ADVERTENCIA:** Los personajes de Vampire Knight en los que se inspira este fic pertenecen a Matsuri Hino, no a mí, por desgracia. Si así fuera aún no sabría si decidirme por Kaname o por Zero pero, en cualquier caso, habría clonado a Yuuki para verles felices a los dos.

Clasificación: M, owo! Un poco De Incesto xD! Pero No Todo El rato es solamente M.

_**Capitulo 1. **__**Cosas Crueles**_

Una Joven de 17 años, de Cabellos Largos Castaños, Piel nívea blanquecina, con rasgos aristócratas Y De Ojos Cafés Con Unos tonos Dorados que Te Iluminaban, Era Kuran Yuki. Luego de haber recuperado su memoria, Haber derrotado Al malvado de Rido Y haber abandonado la Academia, Estaba en donde pertenecía En Su antigua Casa, La Mansión Kuran Junto A su amado Hermano, Kaname…

-Yuki-sama, Ha vuelto Kaname-sama-Dijo Un Rubio De Ojos Celestes.

-Gracias Aidou-senpai-Dijo Con una Sonrisa, se dirigió al Saló Principal Y Vio A su Amado Hermano con los brazos extendidos para darle un cálido abrazo.

-Bienvenido Kaname Oni-sama-Dijo Yuki con Alegría Hundiéndose en el pecho de Su Hermano.

-Eh Vuelto Yuki…-Dijo Kaname con Una Ligera sonrisa, mientras acariciaba La Cabeza de Yuki.

-Kaname, vamos a La habitación a dejar las cosas-Dijo Yuki mientras tomaba la mano de Kaname y lo dirigía a Su habitación.

Entraron a la Gran habitación Un poco Sombría y misteriosa Tal como Kaname, Yuki dejo las cosas a un rincón y se sentó en la punta de la Cama junto al dueño de Los Ojos borgoñas.

-Oni-sama, ¿Cómo te fue en la reunión?-Dijo Yuki preocupada.

-No te preocupes mi querida Yuki…-Dijo Kaname con una media sonrisa, mientras acariciaba la Fina cara de Yuki.

-Has estado Hambrienta, no es así Yuki-Dijo Kaname con una ligera tristeza mientras se acercaba a Yuki, seduciéndola a Extraer su Sangre.

-Kaname… Te extrañe-Dijo Yuki abriendo el abrigo de Su hermano y tirándolo lentamente contra Las grandes almohadas de color borgoña. Luego hundió sus colmillos en La piel cremosa de Kaname. Al probar la dulce sangre, sintió un gran placer, eso la llenaba por completo, se sentía una al momento de tomar la sangre del Dueño de los Ojos Tristes.

-Hm… estas tibia-Dijo Kaname tocando el cuello de Yuki, La Pelicafe dio un suspiro mentalmente y siguió bebiendo La tentadora sangre. Kaname dio un ligero gemido de Dolor y Yuki dejo de beber, Observo a su hermano. Primero observo su cabello Oscuro y Largo que abrazaba Su Largo cuello, Luego Unos ojos Rojizos al sentir los deseos vampíricos de Yuki, se notaba que él también estaba sediento, pero en su mirada siempre podía ver que estaba triste, Su mirada era como un cofre con un gran candado que no lo podía abrir por que la llave estaba perdida, no podía descifrar los enigmáticos ojos Borgoñas de su Amado Hermano. Luego seguía Una Nariz perfecta, Más abajo Sus Labios carnosos entre abiertos, en ese mismo momento Yuki puedo apreciar como Kaname se mordía el labio rosándolo con la punta de sus colmillos así derramando una espesa gota de sangre, Yuki se acercó a milímetros de la cara de Kaname y lamio La Gota con su lengua, Kaname dio un suspiro y dijo suavemente…

-Yuki…-Dijo Kaname un poco exitado al tener a su hermana arriba de él y lamiendo sus labios.

-Estás sediento, ¿eh, Oni-sama?-Dijo Yuki acercando su cuello A Los perfectos labios del Pelicafé.

-No es necesario Yuki-Dijo Kaname tratando de apagar el calor dentro de él.

-Si tú lo dices-Dijo Yuki un poco enfadada, sabía que él estaba sediento pero se rehusaba a beber su sangre… Yuki se levantó y abandono la cama para sentarse en un sillón…

-Voy a darme un baño vuelvo enseguida, Yuki-Dijo Kaname abandonando la habitación y dirigiéndose al baño.

-Tks…-Dijo Yuki.

Había pasado un mes, De allí que no había visto a… Zero, Lo extrañaba, ella sabía que un pequeño trozo de su alma pertenecía al peliplata, pero en estos momentos solo podía adorar a Kaname. Estaba sintiendo nuevas sensaciones que Jamás había sentido por nadie, Cada vez que ella bebía de Kaname sentía un intenso calor debajo de su estómago que la volvía loca, el solo sentir el aroma varonil y único de Kaname, la estremecía, más al estar cerca de su cuerpo, y tocar sus amplios hombros y sus manos grandes. Yuki dio un suspiro y miro hacia afuera, miro atentamente a un rincón y observo una sombra, Yuki empezó a temblar y dio un pequeño grito.

-Haa…-Dijo Yuki Y se levantó del sillón.

-Que sucede, Yuki-Dijo Kaname saliendo rápidamente de la tina colocándose una toalla alrededor de su cintura.

-Nada, solo me dio un dolor de…cabeza-Dijo Yuki tratando de ocultar su vergüenza por asustarse por una estupida sombra, Luego se dio vuelta y vio el perfecto cuerpo especialmente el torso de su hermano, Luego observó La Cara de Kaname, Estaba con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas por el agua caliente, Y sus cabellos Estaban húmedos cayendo sensualmente por su Largo cuello, Yuki dio un salto y se sonrojo, tratando de desviar la mirada penetrante de Kaname.

-Kaname, estoy bien… puedes continuar tu baño-Dijo Yuki.

-Segura, acércate Yuki-Dijo Kaname un poco preocupado y exitado por la posibilidad de que Yuki lo viera casi desnudo, La verdad es que Kaname había estado sintiendo unas sensaciones extrañas y acalorados por su amada hermana desde hace un tiempo, se asustaba de demostrarla ya que podía asustar a Yuki.

Yuki se acercó hacia Kaname un poco timida al ver su cuerpo de dios, el dueño de los ojos borgoña, toco la frente de Yuki y la sintió caliente…

-Estás caliente…Yuki-Dijo Kaname con su voz ronca que hiso suspirar a Yuki.

-Kaname-onisama, siento caliente aquí-Dijo Yuki apuntando su cuello níveo, Kaname dio una ligera sonrisa y toco el cremoso cuello de Yuki, sus ojos Se colocaron de Color Rojo automáticamente observando las venas que pedían a grito ser absorbidas.

-No te retengas más Kaname-Dijo Yuki abrazando el torso húmedo de su hermano y tirándolo a la cama.

Kaname no se resistio más y penetro sus colmillos en el delicado cuello de Yuki, bebiendo su sangre sin control y saciando poco a poco su Gran sed de ella, La Pelicafé dio un suspiro y acaricio con sus manos el largo y tonificado torso de Kaname.

-Ah Kaname-Dijo Yuki cuando sintió la mano de Kaname bajando por su cuello casi tocando sus pequeños senos, un deseo enorme la invadió, sintió una gran vergüenza en fantasear así con su propio hermano, pero no lo podía evitar, el solo hecho de que Kaname beba su sangre era glorioso pero quería más, que Kaname la recorriera con sus grandes y fuertes manos todo su cuerpo, eso sentía en ese momento, no quería mirar a los ojos borgoñas de su hermano, estaba claro que él no la miraba de esa forma, solo como su hermana a quien debía proteger, él no tenía esos deseos que tenía Yuki . Kaname dejo de beber y se separó de Yuki, estaba demasiado descontrolado, el solo probar un gota de la sangre de su amada derrumbaba su autocontrol que por cierto era excelente, se sintió culpable el haber deseado el cuerpo de su hermana en ese momento y el haber casi tocado sus senos sin su permiso, no quería dejar ver a Yuki el deseo en él y la necesidad de deseo por el cuerpo de Yuki de hacerla suya que sentía en ese instante, no quería mirarla a los grandes ojos castaños mezclados con tonos dorados que siempre lo miraban dulcemente. Kaname se iba a levantar rendido de volver a tocar de esa forma a Yuki hasta que La Pelicafé tomo sus manos y las coloco en su cuello.

-Tócame Kaname-Dijo Yuki con un tono de voz nublado de deseo, Kaname se atrevió a mirarla directamente a los grandes ojos castaños y pudo observar la misma mirada de Placer, que debería estar teniendo él pero trataba de ocultarla tras murallas impenetrables. Pero no podía aguantarse más cuanto había esperado por que su Linda Yuki dijera esas palabras, ''tócame'' es lo que más deseaba.

Kaname se acercó a Yuki y comenzó a acariciar su delicado cuello, mientras que se iba acercando tortuosamente a los labios carnosos de La Pelicafé, Yuki cerró los ojos y unió sus labios con los de su hermano, besar a Kaname se sentía irreal, su sabor era adictivo. La lengua de la joven se abrió paso tímidamente dentro de la boca del mayor, explorando aquella cavidad e incitando a la de él. Yuki gimió suavemente dentro de la boca de su hermano y Kaname complacido le siguió el juego. Yuki se tiró junto con Kaname a la Gran cama de sabanas borgoñas, Kaname sentía un extraño calor cerca de su entrepierna, dio un ligero gemido cuando el centro de Yuki roso con su ingle, Kaname continuo explorando con sus manos el cuerpo de Yuki, Tocando ligeramente el seno de la castaña lo apretó un poco y Yuki dio un gemido ahogado por el beso de Kaname, Yuki sentía que le faltaba oxígeno y rompió el beso, Kaname se molestó un poco y atacó de inmediato el cuello de Yuki dando besos y lamiendo hasta bajar al nacimiento de los pequeños pechos, Yuki cerró los ojos y arqueo la espalda al momento en que Kaname Acaricio los senos dándole un tratamiento especial a los duros pezones que sobresalían del breaser negro de Yuki.

-Aaaah Kaname… oni-sama-Dijo Yuki exitada.

-Quieres que me detenga Yuki…-Dijo Kaname en un susurro sensual mientras lamia el lóbulo de la oreja de la castaña y masajeaba los pechos especialmente los pezones de Yuki.

-Nno… te dettengaas…-Dijo Yuki avergonzada y poniéndose más roja, se sentía culpable por desear que su hermano la tocara tan lujuriosamente, pero no quería que se detuviera lo deseaba dentro de ella.

-Como tu desees Yuki-Dijo Kaname tratando de que no se le escapara un gemido, Sentía una profunda molestia cerca de su ingle que necesitaba ser liberada y atendida. El dueño de Los Ojos borgoña desabrocho casi rompiendo la Camisa de Yuki liberando sus Pequeños pechos tapados por el molesto brasear que no dejaba verlos desnudos, Kaname hundió su rostro en el nacimiento de los pechos de La castaña haciéndola dar un ligero gemido tapado por la mano de Yuki, Kaname Tiro el breaser hacia abajo Liberando Los Pequeños senos y Los erectados pezones De la Princesa purasangre, Yuki Dio un ligero gemido de Sorpresa, Estaba casi desnuda frente a Su amado Hermano Mostrando una parte De Su Cuerpo.

-Eres hermosa…Yuki-Dijo Kaname En un susurro Para luego Hundirse entre los pequeños pechos, Cogió uno y Lo Masajeo Lentamente, La verdad esque Kaname no tenía Mucha experiencia en este tema, Solo se guiaba por el instinto, Cogió el pecho de Yuki Y Le Lamio lentamente la punta del pezón, Yuki dio un Gemido Un Poco más elevado Y Kaname Sonrio de Lado un poco malicioso, estaba comprendiendo el cuerpo de su hermana como actuaba ante sus caricias. Continuo Con su trabajo, Pero ahora Cogió el Pecho Y se lo introdujo en su boca, chupándolo como un bebe.

-Kaname, Detente, Creo que… Me Voy ahh…Tks-Dijo Yuki Entre pequeños suspiros y alguno que otro gemido tapado por su Mano, Kaname no se quería detener, quería llegar más allá, El Placer era demasiado quería más.

-Solo dame esos gemidos a mí Yuki-Dijo Kaname con vos ronca y sensual mirándola profundamente a los Orbes Castaños de Yuki, La Princesa purasangre Sonrio de Lado y Kaname volvió a su actividad, ahora Lamiendo el Otro Pecho De Yuki, La castaña Acaricio Los Cabellos castaño oscuro de Su Hermano… deseaba más, de repente sintió La Mano De Kaname entrando en sus braguitas que ya en ese momento estaban mojadas y arruinadas…

El Rey Purasangre, Quería más, Quería que todo los gemidos de Yuki fueran para él y que solo él la tocara así y La hiciera suspirar de esa forma, nadie más… Necesitaba marcarla como suya.

-Oni-sama…Detente-Dijo Yuki esta vez un poco más seria, Kaname estaba yendo muy rápida, no podía hacer esas cosas con su hermano era como un tabú, un pecado, Aunque en el mundo Vampírico Era totalmente normal, Se sentía culpable de desear el cuerpo De Su Oni-sama Y De querer que solamente él la toque así…

El Dueño de los Ojos borgoña que ya en ese momento estaban consumidos por el cuerpo virginal de Su hermana, Mientras Lamia el pezón izquierdo, Kaname fue bajando la mano derecha paseándola por el plano abdomen de Yuki y llegando a su intimidad, Yuki dio un salto y quiso detenerlo hasta que Kaname levanto la mirada y Beso apasionadamente a La princesa Purasangre. Las Lenguas iban al compás de la otra, encajaban perfectamente, Kaname aprovecho ese momento para tocar la intimidad de Yuki, estaba húmedo allí abajo, Yuki estaba totalmente mojada y él provoco eso… La castaña rompió el beso, al sentir la mano de su hermano.

-Kaname, no me toques allí, Watashi (yo) no quiero ir muy rápido… ah-Dijo Yuki mirando hacia los Potentes ojos borgoña que en ese momento parecían arder en un potente rojo.

-Lo siento Yuki-Dijo Kaname Levantándose del cuerpo medio desnudo de La menor y tapándose La cara con una De sus Grandes manos aristócratas.

-Kaname, Yo… no quiero ir así, tan acelerado, yo aún tengo en mente a…-Dijo Yuki en un susurro cunado Kaname la interrumpio.

-A Kyriu Zero-Dijo Kaname evitando un sonido resentido.

-Kaname, Perdoname, siento que mi corazón está dividido-Dijo Yuki tapándose sus pequeños pechos y tocándose brevemente el corazón, no podía entregarse totalmente a su hermano, Cada caricia que le había dado hace segundos su cuerpo le correspondía, Pero su corazón no se sentía bien haciendo eso, sentía que traicionaba los sentimientos puros hacia Zero, aún seguía teniendo un pequeño afecto hacia el dueño de los ojos amatistas.

-Está bien, sigues amando a Zero, Pero el solo saber que estás conmigo para mi es suficiente, el saber que me elegiste a mí para Toda La Eternidad, Si tú te llegas a marchar, mátame con tus propias manos Yuki, Consume mi sangre hasta dejarme helado… Yo no podría vivir sin ti Yuki…-Dijo Kaname con un tono de voz ronco, Yuki observó a Kaname, Tiró a su hermano en la cama y se subió encima de su cuerpo, Acaricio lentamente con su mano La mejilla de Kaname, adorando su nívea y cremosa piel blanquecina.

-Mi Hermoso y fuerte hermano, Nunca podría matarte… Yo nunca te dejaría Oni-sama, estaremos juntos para toda la eternidad-Dijo Yuki sentenciando su Final, ¿estaría en alma siempre con el dueño de los ojos borgoñas?, tendría que olvidar al peli plateado.

-Yuki, no te mientas a ti misma, Olvídate de zero-Dijo Kaname resentido, sabía que La castaña aún sentía cosas por Zero, Maldito nivel E.

-Oni-sama, Porfavor entiéndeme-Dijo Yuki con los ojos cristalizados y las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Mi dulce Yuki-Dijo Kaname con una ladina sonrisa, Yuki se acercó a Kaname y deposito un casto beso en sus labios tibios y deseosos por afectos.

-Pero no puedo aguantarme más…-Dijo Kaname con un tono de peligro que percibió Yuki.

El dueño de los ojos borgoñas, Cogió el cuello de Yuki y la giró fugazmente debajo de su cuerpo, quedando él arriba, Yuki dio un ligero grito y Kaname se acercó a su cuello dando pequeñas lamidas en la zona erógena provocada por las mordidas.

-Oni-sama, perdoname, aún estas sediento, dame un castigo-Dijo Yuki con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Sólo te alimentaras de mí, ese será tu castigo-Sentenció Kaname, mientras alargaba sus colmillos y La Penetraba con ellos en el níveo cuello de La castaña, Succionando la Sangre Pura.

Kaname Pudo sentir las sensaciones de Yuki por su Sangre, ella aún extrañaba a Zero, Estaba en sus límites, maldito Kiryu, Kaname tenía en cuenta en su juego de ajedrez, que el de Ojos amatistas Bebería la deliciosa sangre de su amada, Pero nunca se había sentido tan profundamente herido, Por eso sentía un profundo odio hacia al peli plateado. Quería marcar a La menor como suya, Que solo su cuerpo y su corazón pertenecieran a él como siempre debió ser. Y este era el momento de sobreponerse. Kaname estaba segado por Los perturbadores sentimientos de odio y celos hacia Kiryu Zero.

-Oni-sama… Aahg-Dijo Yuki en un ligero gemido de dolor, Estaba muy pálida, pareciera que Kaname quería quitarle su vida bebiendo de ella, peor no le importaba. De repente sintió como dejaba de beber de ella y comenzaba a besar su Cuello lujuriosamente.

-Kaname detente, ya te lo dije porfavor-Dijo Yuki pidiendo misericordia ante el voraz deseo de su hermano de hacerla suya.

Kaname seguía dando pequeños besos y lamidas en el cuello de la menor, Mientras con sus Largos dedos masajeaba los pezones descubiertos y erectos de La Castaña, El mayor levantó la cabeza y observo la Adorada cara de La castaña, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos cristalizados, le dolía ver Sus Grandes Ojos así, pero el deseo era mayor y no se detendría más, Nunca más lo haría con ella. Siguió masajeando los pezones de La Castaña, mientras ella ahogaba pequeños gemidos, el dueño de los ojos borgoña reemplazó Sus finos dedos por su Lengua, Yuki dio un Gemido ahora un poco más fuerte.

-Detente Kaname, Detente porfavor, no Sigas… Ahh Kaname detente-Dijo Yuki en agonía, no quería que Kaname continuara sin su consentimiento, no quería entregarse a su hermano aún, no era el momento, él la estaba obligando. Yuki cogió los cabellos de él y los tiro levemente asiendo que Kaname mordiera ligeramente le pezón Erecto de Yuki por el dolor provocado.

-Aah, Kaname, Duele-Dijo Yuki totalmente exitada, su cuerpo respondía a las caricias de Kaname.

-Tu cuerpo responde a mis caricias Yuki, Tú cuerpo lo desea igual que el mío-Dijo Kaname en un Tono de voz seductor que dejo sin aliento a Yuki.

-Kaname-onisama, detente-Dijo Yuki tratando de ser seria, pero Kaname dio una sonrisa de satisfacción cuando la castaña dio un amplio gemido al sentir los dedos de Kaname en su intimidad.

-Tú me deseas, tú deseas este cuerpo Yuki-Dijo El Dueño de los ojos borgoñas exitado al sentir los gloriosos gemidos de La castaña, Yuki miro a su hermano y no reconoció La peligrosa y tentadora mirada de Kaname.

-No es cierto, Yo no quiero que esto acabe así, yo te amo Kaname detente porfavor, no te dejes llevar por los celos y odio-Dijo Yuki dejando salir unas pequeñas lágrimas.

-Estás ciegas, sólo yo seré el único que toque tu cuerpo de esta manera, solo yo escuchare tus gemidos de placer Yuki-Dijo Kaname en un ronroneo y Yuki dio un suspiro ante la estimulación de su hermano.

Kaname continuo explorando el cuerpo de La menor, adoraba la humedad de la cavidad de Yuki, era húmeda y caliente deseaba estar dentro de ella, fundirse en ella, Acariciar su cuerpo virginal jamás tocado por nadie a excepción de él. Kaname continuo su labor pero reemplazando sus dedos por su lengua húmeda, lamiendo los labios vaginales de La castaña.

-Aaha, Detente suéltame, basta-Dijo Yuki en un sollozo, Quería que se detuviera pero su cuerpo le pedía y le rogaba a gritos más caricias de las deseosas y avilés manos del purasangre.

Kaname quiso explorar más y metio su lengua húmeda en la cavidad caliente de La castaña, entrando y saliendo de La cavidad, Yuki gimió sonoramente y dio un sollozo de rabia, no entendía por qué su hermano le hacía esto y porque su porfiado cuerpo le pedía más.

-Yuki… me encanta tu sabor-Dijo Kaname sumamente exitado mientras degustaba el sabor de Yuki en su boca. Kaname acaricio las esbeltas piernas de La castaña, Yuki sollozo y grito:

-Kaname, detente-Dijo Yuki, Pero él la ignoraba, sentía rabia, dolor, tristeza, pero aun así no podía sentir asco ni odio hacia su hermano. Deseaba más y más, su mente Le decía que no pero Las reacciones de su cuerpo ante Kaname Eran evidentes, ella lo deseaba dentro.

-Porque Deseas este cuerpo Yuki, deseas que te de estas caricias-Dijo Kaname en el oido de Yuki sensualmente, ella dio un gemido y abrazó el torso desnudo del Mayor apegando sus erectos pezones contra el pecho Del Purasangre.

-Kaname, Te amo, no hagas esto, te amo tanto que si me traicionas o abusas de mí no te odiaría, siento tanto amor y deseo por ti que no me importa lo que me hagas, Soy una estupida…-Dijo Yuki llorando amargamente mientras abraza a su hermano y acariciaba sus cabellos húmedos.

-Yuki… Perdoname-Dijo Kaname mirando los ojos De Su hermana, ella estaba sonriendo, aunque él le hubiera hecho esas cosas tan horribles ella lo seguía amando, él era un monstruo, Pero ella lo continuaba deseando y amando. No entendía cómo. Se sentía horriblemente mal, sintió como por primera vez sus ojos se cristalizaban y ardían, bajo la vista y escondió sus ojos borgoñas entre sus largos cabellos oscuros.

-Te amo tanto Kaname, Perdoname por hacerte sentir así contigo mismo-Dijo Yuki con ternura y un amor inmenso en sus palabras, Kaname se levantó y tapo con Las sabanas de seda el cuerpo semidesnudo de la Castaña.

-No entiendo cómo puedes decir esas cosas, cuando yo me eh comportado contigo como un monstruo contigo, Acaricie y disfrute tu cuerpo sin tu consentimiento-Dijo Kaname Con tono amargo e Ironico.

-Kaname…Mi hermoso Y fuerte Hermano-Dijo Yuki acariciando Los rasgos aristocráticos Del Dueño de los ojos borgoñas.

*,*,*,**,*,*,**,*,*,**,*,*,**,*,*,*

NotaFinal: Ehehe! Que les parecio!? Ojala que le haya gustado, Kaname anda un poco Acalorado :s! Y La Masoquista de Yuki! Criticas, opiniones recibo lo que sea por Review Me harias muy feliz!


End file.
